<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il pleut encore by Melkyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781777">Il pleut encore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkyy/pseuds/Melkyy'>Melkyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Gen, Graphic Description, Illusions, Je suis désolé, Nightmares, Not so happy ending, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Trauma, préparez les mouchoirs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkyy/pseuds/Melkyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lui avait dit "Je t'assure mon frère, le soleil brillera de nouveau pour nous". Le Nouvel Asgard est construit et une fête est sur le point de débuter pour l'occasion. <br/>Thor n'a pas le moral, mais c'était sans compter sur une arrivée inattendue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il pleut encore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Après plusieurs longues années, Thor avait finalement accompli son but : il avait reconstruit Asgard. En quelque sorte. Grace à l'aide de Brunhilde, la valkyrie qu'il avait rencontrée sur Sakaard, grand nombres d'asgardiens avaient pu être sauvés des griffes de l'armée du titan fou, et ils avaient atterrit sur Terre ensemble, en Norvège. La création d'un nouveau havre de paix n'avait pas été aisée, même pour un Dieu. Il y avait de nombreuses choses à penser et bien que son peuple soit soudé et travaillait dur pour reconstruire un faux-semblant de leur passé, Thor avait quant à lui du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il restait hanté par ses défaites, la perte de ses proches, ce sentiment de ne plus rien valoir. Sans cesse il se répétait qu'il aurait pu faire mieux, qu'il aurait pu éviter la mort de ses parents, qu'il aurait pu épargner Asgard de la rage de sa sœur, qu'il aurait pu sauver son frère, qu'il aurait pu tuer Thanos, …<br/>     Mais voilà, il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'avait rien pu faire pour eux, et pire encore : tout cela lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas été capable de se prouver digne. La mort de son frère n'avait pas été vengée. Thanos avait exhaussé son souhait le plus cher. Il avait perdu. Tout perdu. Non, Thor n'était pas digne du trône et de la confiance que lui portait les asgardiens. C'est ce qu'il se répétait, souvent.<br/><br/><br/>     Le beau dieu blond n'était plus vraiment. Au fil de temps, il s'était laissé aller. Personne n'avait plus réellement besoin de lui. Que ce soient les Avengers, les quelques personnes restant des Gardiens ou même son peuple : tout le monde semblait très bien se débrouiller sans lui. Alors, petit à petit, il avait commencé à rester dans sa maison de fortune. Il l'avait choisi petite et modeste; car il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup de place. Il passait ses journées à manger et à noyer sa peine dans des litres de bières du Nouvel Asgard, prétextant qu'il fallait bien goûter pour retrouver la vraie saveur de celles qu'ils produisaient avant. Alors, son ventre avait commencé à gonfler sous l'effet des excès et du manque d'activité. Ses cheveux avaient bien repoussé maintenant et lui arrivaient presque aux épaules et il avait à présent une barbe bien garnis. Cependant, il n'y portait aucun soin, si bien que ses cheveux formaient comme des amas et que sa barbe ressemblait presque à une vieille fourrure délabrée.<br/><br/><br/><br/>     Aujourd'hui marquait la troisième année de leur arrivée sur Terre et de la fondation du Nouvel Asgard. Certes, il y avait toujours des choses à améliorer, à créer, mais la ville avait actuellement toutes les bases pour sustenir : les établissements de premières nécessités, les commerces, l'agriculture et la production de biens, ... C'est pourquoi toute la population s'était préparée à une grande célébration en cet honneur. Les rues avaient été décorées de compositions florales tombantes comportant de grandes callunes couleur lilas, des airelles rouges ainsi que des branches de genèvriers ; des plantes qui poussaient naturellement ici. Des fanions multicolores aux liserés d'or étaient accrochés haut entre les bâtiments. Des symboles runiques dorées étaient inscrits au centre de chaque fanion. Ceux-ci étaient tenus par des fils si fin qu'ils semblaient flotter dans les airs, comme par magie.<br/>     Pour la nuit, des nombreuses guirlandes lumineuses avaient été installés dans tous les recoins possibles. Il y en avait même jusque dans les bouquets, donnant à la fête une ambiance féerique. Les festivités avaient été planifiées pour être un parfait mélange entre traditions et nouveauté, mélangeant leur culture avec ce que la Terre leur avait apporté de nouveau. Ainsi, pour conclure le tout, une large fresque avait été confectionnée. Elle alliait parfaitement les différentes techniques, traditionnelle et moderne, asgardienne et terrienne, dans un ensemble représentant la naissance de cette cité neuve : la destruction d'Asgard, mais les héros victorieux sauvant le peuple, l'exode dans le vaisseau spatial, la rencontre avec Thanos, séparant en deux chemins ; un premier, les habitants guidés par Brunhilde dans un plus petit vaisseau afin d'échapper au titan et à son armé; l'autre, représentant la bataille violente et inéquitable, commémorant ses morts, et notamment Loki, qui avait donné sa vie pour protéger le peuple. Finalement, les chemins se réunissent en un point : un précieux bout de terre vierge en Norvège, qu'ils appellent maintenant foyer.<br/><br/><br/><br/>      Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Mais Thor n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête. Il s'était traîné hors du lit jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Là, son ancienne armure mythique l'attendait. Pour faire plaisir à Brunhilde ainsi qu'à leurs invités et au peuple d'Asgard, il se devait de l'enfiler. Rien que d'y penser le rendait nerveux : il s'attendait évidemment à ne plus pouvoir rentrer dedans. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait pris du poids. Avec appréhension, il s'empara de l'armure et commença à s'habiller. Il l'avait finalement enfilé avec une facilité étonnante et celle-ci semblait lui aller parfaitement. Pas peu fier, il s'admira un instant dans le miroir. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait perdu tout son poids superflu. Il était à présent plus enjoué et avait arrangé ses cheveux et sa barbe pour l'occasion. Si ce n'était pour l'odeur d'alcool qui le suivait partout, on ne pourrait à présent pas penser qu'il s'était dernièrement laissé aller.<br/>      D'un pas assuré, il sortit de chez lui afin d'aller rejoindre le palais où l'attendait la valkyrie. Sur son chemin, il salua les habitants. Sur lui se posèrent des regards qu'il n'avait pas reçus depuis longtemps : des regards envieux, intéressés, admiratifs. Il retrouva alors doucement sa confiance d'autrefois, et c'est avec un grand sourire assuré qu'il rejoint la brune par une porte dérobée. Après un bref échange, elle lui indiqua qu'il devrait sortir par la porte principale juste après elle. Elle partit alors vers le hall, le laissant le suivre.<br/><br/>     Dans le hall, la grande porte était ouverte sur l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait si fort qu'on ne pouvait y voir l'extérieur. Le dieu blond plissa les yeux, légèrement irrité par tant de luminosité. Il observa Brunhilde se diriger vers la porte puis disparaître dans la lumière. Il se demandait combien de temps il devait attendre avant de s'avancer à son tour quand une silhouette fit apparition dans la lumière. Est-ce qu'elle revenait pour lui dire de venir à son tour ? C'est étrange, se disait-il, il me semblait qu'elle portait une robe à l'instant, et qu'elle avait les cheveux plus longs...<br/><br/>      « Et bien, on ne vient pas saluer son frère ? »<br/><br/>     Le cœur de Thor rata un battement. Loki ?! Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'approcha rapidement de la personne qui était apparu, plissant des yeux pour mieux la distinguer dans la lumière. Il reconnut immédiatement les cheveux sombres et les yeux clairs de son frère adoptif. Le blond ne savait quoi dire. Comment était-ce possible ? Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Il posa une main sur la joue du garçon qui lui faisait face, mais celui-ci était bel et bien ici, en chair et en os. Ses yeux s'embuèrent instantanément et sa voix tremblait.<br/><br/>     « Lo...Loki ? »<br/><br/>     Le concerné arborait son fameux sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants. Sans prévenir, le plus fort les réunit dans une étreinte qui aurait brisé les os d'un humain. Il laissait couler les larmes de soulagement le long de ses joues tandis que son frère l'encerclait à son tour de ses bras. Au creux de son oreille, le brun lui chuchota.<br/><br/>     « Je t'avais bien dit que le soleil brillerait sur nous de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »<br/><br/>     Puis, sur un ton joueur, il ajouta :<br/><br/>     « Tu aurais quand même pu m'attendre avant d'organiser une fête ! Heureusement que j'arrive au bon moment.»<br/><br/>     Ils mirent fin à l'étreinte puis se regardèrent, se jaugeant. Thor n'en revenait toujours pas. Finalement son frère était vivant. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, avec une tendresse dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve pour son frère auparavant. Les émotions étaient trop fortes et il dut prendre un pas en arrière pour respirer. Tout semblait un peu flou autours de lui malgré l'adoucicement de la lumière. En retrait, il pouvait l'observer un peu plus en détail. Il portait la même tenue que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. D'ailleurs, son visage portait toujours les même traces de coups et de blessures, comme s'il venait tout juste de se battre. Dans un sens, ça semblait logique, il n'y a pas d'autre moment duquel il pourrait revenir.<br/>     Les deux frères étaient silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoins de se temps de réadaptation. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient séparés en d'incroyables termes. Leur relation était encore nouvellement rétablie la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.<br/><br/>     Soudainement, une figure géante à la peau violette apparue derrière le brun. Thanos. Un long frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du dieu de la foudre. La lumière changea, le visage du dieu de la malice était à présent éclairé de lumières bleu et rouge inquiétantes, clignotant par intermittences. Thanos entoura sa main autour du cou frêle de Loki, le soulevant alors à plusieurs centimètres du sol. La scène devenait de plus en plus sombre et de plus en plus nette. Le gantelet doré s'enfonçait inlassablement dans la peau du dieu, au rythme où le géant pourpre resserrait son poing, empêchant tout air de passer dans la gorge du dieu. Étranglé, les pieds dans le vide, il tentait de se débattre, en vain. Thor était horrifié, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il était soudainement paralysé, coincé de nouveau par cette fichue prison de ferraille. Bâillonné. Devant ses yeux, Loki ne pouvait plus lutter. Tous deux avaient les yeux rouges, emplis de larmes. Comme s'il ressentait ce que son frère vivait, le blond avait l'impression d'étouffer. Difficilement, Loki arriva à articuler, regardant le titan droit dans les yeux :<br/><br/>      «  Tu ne seras... Jamais... Un dieu... »<br/><br/>      Le monstre, impitoyable, serra une dernière fois la main vivement et dans un craquement sordide, le dieu n'était plus. Thor criait, hurlait à plein poumon, tant que sa gorge brûlait. Il tentait désespérément de se libérer de ses chaînes pour tuer cette bête abominable. Mais on ne pouvait l'entendre et il ne pouvait s'échapper. Le bâillon de métal étouffait tous les bruits, et tout était trop bien accroché autour de lui, le serrant douloureusement comme un étau.<br/>     Un lourd silence régnait dans le vaisseau en feu lorsque le corps sans vie de Loki tomba lourdement sur le sol produisant un bruit sourd. Il avait les lèvres bleus, du sang foncé sortait de ses narines et ses yeux bleus habituellement si profonds étaient encore grands ouverts, vides et humides de larmes ; dans sa chute, son visage s'était tourné vers son frère adoptif. Celui-ci était effondré, et il ne pouvait maintenant plus retenir ses larmes qu'il essayait d'empêcher de couler depuis que Thanos avait posé la main sur le cou du plus jeune. Il se jura qu'il vengerait Loki, qu'il tuerait l'enflure qui avait osé prendre sa vie, lui arrachant la dernière chose précieuse qu'il possédait.<br/>     Le dieu blond était seul à présent : il n'y avait plus d'Odin, plus de Freyja, plus de Loki, et même son peuple et ses terres, Asgard, n'étaient plus... Son cœur le faisait souffrir tout comme sa gorge serrée. Thor, dieu du tonnerre, roi d'Asgard. Quel roi pathétique, pensa-t-il, incapable de sauver les êtres qu'il est censé protéger... Quel dieu pathétique, impuissant face à un mortel...<br/><br/>     Et dans sa tête, la voix malicieuse du magicien résonnait :<br/><br/>     « Le soleil brillera de nouveau sur nous, mon frère.»<br/><br/>    Et il l'entendait, encore et encore comme une boucle sans fin, mêlée au sourire diabolique du titan et au craquement du cou du magicien.<br/><br/><br/>     Hors d'haleine, Thor se réveilla tremblant, hurlant de douleur. Les larmes inondaient son visage marqué par la fatigue. Il se leva et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Similaire à tous les autres qu'il avait l'habitude de faire depuis tant d'années. Il était épuisé. Il avait beau les faire très régulièrement, il n'arrivait à s'habituer à la violence de la scène, à la douleur qu'elle lui procuraient à chaque fois qu'il la revivait.<br/>     Il essuya d'une main fébrile son visage mouillé de larmes, assit dans son grand lit vide, humide de transpiration. Le réveil indiquait 6 h 34. Il soupira. Il n'arriverait certainement pas à se rendormir. Il s'étira avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Après une telle nuit, il avait fortement besoin de prendre une longue douche brûlante.<br/>     Par la fenêtre, le jour se levait, imperceptible derrière les énormes nuages noir et gris qui encombraient le ciel. Loki lui avait dit que le soleil brillerait de nouveau sur eux.<br/>     Mais aujourd'hui, il pleut encore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>